worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorelei
Lorelei is a phantom demon, and the assistant to Lumanon the sage of mind. She is only 27 years old and already a chaos ranked demon, although she doesn’t like to fight. She was taken in at the age of 12 by Lumanon due to her troubled life. When she was only ten years old, her family was torn apart by her parents divorce. Her father was heartbroken because his wife cheated on him. Her father couldn’t take it, and killed both his wife and the demon she cheated on him with. Afterwards, he took Lorelei to other members of his family, then disappeared. It is believed he killed himself after he disappeared. Because of an abusive home life, Lorelei ran away from home and was nearly killed by monsters, when she was saved my Lumanon. Understanding the poor girls life, she took her in as her apprentice, and took care of her. Using her powers, she was able to grant Lorelei great battle skills so that she would never be defenseless again. Lorelei did not have many friends since most of the time she spent at the sage temples. She didn’t have family she liked, and her only friends where the order of sages and those that knew them closely. When she was 15, one day she crossed paths with the young Rem Stratford and his monster companions, weak and tired from his travels. She met with him and talked with him about why he was to weak. Although he was afraid of her, being a demon, he explained he was being hunted by phantom demons, and had just escaped from a battle. She was worried about the young boy, and convinced him to come with her to the sages temple. When he met with the sage, she granted him a blessed short sword with a powerful aura of an unknown power, blessed him with an enchantment of protection from her power, and unleashed the full power of Rem’s monster companions. She also told Rem of a temple that might of held answers about his missing parents. Lorelei got Rem to stay at the temple a few days to rest and hide from his attackers. During this short time, Lorelei became attached to Rem, as she never had a friend her own age. She enjoyed hearing about his adventures, despite being of such a young age. When she heard of Rem’s quest, she decided to go with Rem to the temple Lumanon mentioned. She felt the strong erge to follow and protect Rem, like he was her little brother. After they parted ways at the temple, she promised that she would always be there to help him when he needed it until the day he could fully defend himself. Since that day, whenever Rem got into serious danger, Lorelei would always show up to help him when he needed it. Though one day, a foe appeared that Lorelei could not help him with. The powerful Shadow Beast from the phantom demon realm, released to kill Rem by Vain the current ruler of the phantom demon realm. She feared this monster, the beast of horror stories from the phantom demon realm. She wasn’t powerful enough to fight this monster, and was defeated. But somehow, Rem was able to defeat this beast. From that point on, Lorelei knew Rem was strong enough to handle himself. After the battle, they said goodbyes, and Lorelei left knowing Rem has become a strong warrior. Though she still did keep an eye on him until he became a part of the World Savers, and finally stopped watching over him once she found how strong his new team was. They proved they could handle world threats themselves, and Lorelei knew they could take care of each other. For many years, Lorelei continued to live with Lumanon until the day when Ignus and Xernus attacked them. Lorelei was no match for them, and fled to get the help of the world savers. When they came and drove off the powerful duo, they were informed of what they were doing. Her reunion with Rem was short lived, as they quickly needed to stop Ignus and Xernus. Even after those two were defeated, Lorelei still hasn’t come back to visit Rem yet, but she does plan to and catch up at a later date. Being a chaos ranked phantom demon, she has a lot of power over shadows and other phantom demon related powers. She can absorb the powers of others, but due to her nature in combat she only uses this as a last resort, and tries not to ever use it. Due to her training with Lumanon, she is very smart, and is good at planning strategies and finding enemy weaknesses. She doesn’t use weapons, but if the need arises she can use her powerful claws for close range combat. Category:Character